


one thing on my mind

by ojejojej



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Just Started Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojejojej/pseuds/ojejojej
Summary: Minhyuk loves Jooheon.It's a fact, a universal law. Everyone knows it.Jooheonknows it.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: tests with annasan





	one thing on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> adghhgd first work on this account and my first fic written for this fandom!!!!!  
> just some random fluff to cause cavities
> 
> (alternative title: the fic where joohyuk is being joohyuk and everyone else is fed up)

1.

It's always funny to rile Kihyun up, Minhyuk decides.

Minhyuk is sometimes overwhelming, always annoying, and he really is a menace to society. Kihyun has told him many times, enough for Minhyuk to remember this for the rest of his life. Kihyun must think a day is lost if he doesn't make sure to remind Minhyuk just how horrible he is.

Minhyuk accepts it. No, he _agrees_ with it. And Kihyun, who likes to have everything tidy and organized, who gets petty and sensitive about the smallest things, who likes to set rules all the time, is easy to upset.

So Jooheon shouldn't be surprised, really. He doesn't know why he is. He should have expected it, sooner or later.

"No." Minhyuk pouts and looks at him cutely and it would probably work if it was Hyunwoo or Hoseok instead of Jooheon. But Jooheon knows how to deal with Minhyuk in ways that others would never want to discover. Jooheon is _experienced_. "Don't pout because you know I'm not doing it."

"But it's nothing we haven't done before," Minhyuk says, squeezing Jooheon's arm that is somehow being held hostage as Minhyuk clings to it, resting his head on Jooheon's shoulder, being irritating and annoying and so lovable.

Jooheon wants to kiss him. But then he remembers what they're talking about.

He narrows his eyes. "I'm not making out with you in the living room just to piss Kihyun off."

"Again," Minhyuk repeats, a grin on his lips and a trace of excitement in his voice. "It's nothing we haven't done before."

"There's a difference between trying to have sex when everyone is out and sucking faces in front of other people."

"It doesn't have to be that extreme. We will just kiss," Minhyuk states innocently.

But Jooheon isn't stupid. He knows that Minhyuk has no self-control. Half of his life is filled with badly made decisions and the other half is filled with shame and regrets that came out of this. What's worse, the shame and regrets should be Minhyuk's, but instead belong to other people who had the bad luck to be involved in Minhyuk's shenanigans. Minhyuk himself is pretty much shameless.

And yet there is one second, a short moment when Jooheon actually starts to consider Minhyuk's idea, but then he looks in Minhyuk's eyes and sees the dangerous light, one that appears when Minhyuk wants to be a menace. It's enough for Jooheon. "I'm not going to be fooled like this. I know it'll be more than just a few innocent kisses."

"Oh, come on," Minhyuk whines, unhappy. "I'm not going to do anything inappropriate in front of everyone!"

Jooheon winces because this is only partly true. Minhyuk would never do anything that he considers inappropriate, but his definition of what is and what isn't appropriate doesn't quite match other people's expectations.

Minhyuk looks at him expectantly, half lying on Jooheon. He's pouting and Jooheon doesn't really know how to reason with him so he leans in. Minhyuk is happy to meet him half way and press his mouth against Jooheon's in a kiss.

It begins slow and lazy, but soon Minhyuk presses harder, opens his mouth wider. It gets more heated and Jooheon allows Minhyuk to kiss him the way he loves: eagerly and maybe a little too hurriedly.

After a few moments Jooheon pulls away. Minhyuk wants to follow him, disappointed when Jooheon pushes his chest slightly.

"See," Jooheon points out with a fond smile as he brushes Minhyuk's hair from his forehead. "You have no self-control."

2.

Jooheon isn't the biggest sleepyhead. That would be Hyungwon, undoubtedly. Maybe Jooheon doesn't wake up as early as Kihyun tends to, but he would be up before Minhyuk. And maybe it isn't hard to accomplish, but it is at least something.

However, it doesn't change the fact that, after all, Jooheon really appreciates sleep. What he does not appreciate is a flight at 8 am, for which they have to get up before 5 am.

Another thing that he does not appreciate even more are sleepless nights.

Everyone fell asleep again almost immediately as soon as they got into the car. Everyone but Jooheon, and the rapper thought it shouldn't be a problem to doze off as well, but somehow he couldn't.

An hour later, after they finally reached the airport, Jooheon feels incredibly grumpy. As they wait for the check-in everyone seems somewhat refreshed after the nap and Jooheon would give everything for one. He feels like he is getting a headache due to lack of sleep, which is the last thing he needs right now.

Years of being an idol taught Jooheon that if he can do something not to feel sick or tired, he has to do it. Thankfully it was only the beginning of a headache, so it could pass quickly if he took the medicine. If he remembered to bring some pills with him.

Of course he didn't. The day couldn't start worse.

"Hyung," Jooheon asks Hyunwoo, who was the only other person currently sitting with him on the bench in the airport, the rest of the members deciding to have a walk around. "Do you have something for a headache?"

"No, but I think Hoseok or Kihyun may have some pills." Hyunwoo looks at Jooheon, worried. "Are you sick?"

"Just tired," Jooheon assures. He hopes that others won't take too long to come back.

"I can go buy something if you want me to."

"No, I'll wait." Even without looking Jooheon knows that Hyunwoo is staring at him, most likely concerned that one of the members is potentially sick. Jooheon understands why it wouldn't be good, yet he can't help but feel annoyed.

The rest of the group came back about five minutes later and Jooheon wanted to cry in relief when Hoseok confirmed that he had some painkillers. Jooheon took two pills, his headache already worsening, trying not to feel embarrassed when everyone was looking at him with concern. Jooheon likes attention, but not like this.

"Are you okay?" Minhyuk whispers a few moments later when he sits down next to Jooheon.

Jooheon nods, trying to look unbothered. "Yeah, don't worry."

One look at Minhyuk and Jooheon knows that the other is far from not worrying. "Are you sure? Do you have a fever?" the older questions, already raising his hand to press it against Jooheon's forehead.

Jooheon grabs Minhyuk's wrist quickly. "Yes," he stresses. "I couldn't sleep at night."

The worry is still clear in Minhyuk's eyes, but Jooheon sees how the other relaxes after Jooheon assured him that he wasn't getting sick.

"What kept you up?"

"I don't know." Jooheon shrugs. "Had a lot to think about."

Minhyuk frowns. "You can't give up on sleep."

"I know, I didn't stay up on purpose." Jooheon sounds irritated. He feels bad for snapping, but he really doesn't want to deal with frowning members and worried boyfriends.

Fortunately, Minhyuk remains unfazed. "It must be the first time I'm happy we have a long flight ahead of us," he says. "I hope you'll be able to sleep a lot in the plane."

They don't have to wait much longer for the check-in. After getting through the security the wait for the plane is bearable. When they are finally on board Jooheon walks behind Minhyuk, the older holding his hand as they check the numbers and look for their seats. Jooheon couldn't be more thankful when he sees that he has the window seat.

As soon as he sits down in the seat he feels ready to fall asleep. He closes his eyes, but opens them soon when he feels a touch to his cheek.

"You can sleep soon, just wait a little longer." Minhyuk smiles apologetically. "We need to listen to the safety instructions first."

"We're flying all the time," Jooheon complains. "Nothing will happen if I don't see it at least once."

"Come on," Minhyuk coos. "A few more minutes, then you can sleep all you want."

Jooheon grunts, but doesn't argue. Silently, he curses the responsible part of Minhyuk that decided to surface now, of all moments.

And Jooheon stays awake and listens carefully to the instructions. Only later, when the airplane is finally high in the air and it is safe to unbuckle his seatbelt, Jooheon allows himself to finally fall asleep, still holding Minhyuk's hand.

3.

"I'm never dancing again."

Minhyuk knows Hyungwon is lying, Hyungwon himself knows he is lying. But Minhyuk doesn't think it's the worst idea. Dancing alone is horrible, but dancing when you feel you are about to fall asleep while standing is a nightmare.

Jooheon drops heavily between them. Instinctively, Minhyuk changes his position so Jooheon can easily lie down on his lap. Jooheon grunts before whining and hides his face in Minhyuk's thigh. "I want to die."

Minhyuk laughs. "No, you don't." He digs his finger in Jooheon's cheek. Jooheon swats his hand away and gives him a glare. "Besides, you're not allowed to die on me during a dance practice."

He flicks Jooheon's forehead and Jooheon groans in annoyance. "Why are you bothering me?"

Minhyuk grins, his teeth on full display. "Because you're pretty." He ignores Hyungwon's remark how gross they are. "The cutest."

"I haven't survived three hours of murderous practice so far to be disrespected like that," Jooheon deadpans, even though he looks anything but offended. "While on my death bed, no less," he adds.

"You can't die," Minhyuk repeats. "We have a date tomorrow at that dumpling place, remember?"

He makes a move to give Jooheon another flick and this time Jooheon grabs Minhyuk's wrist before he can do anything. "Stop this or I'm not going anywhere with you."

It is an empty threat and Minhyuk knows it, but he doesn't dare to piss off Jooheon enough to really lose a date. He opts for trying to squeeze him to death instead, ignoring the sweat and unpleasant smell.

Minhyuk doesn't stop when everyone else starts complaining and Changkyun makes a comment that they're disgusting, but he does stop when Hyunwoo threatens that Minhyuk will stay back for an additional hour of practice.

4.

Jooheon isn't surprised when Minhyuk collapses on the bed in their hotel room.

"Oh my god," the older groans, getting comfortable on the mattress. "I'm never leaving this bed."

"You mean, for the next three hours?"

Minhyuk grimaces, covering his eyes with his forearm. He stays like this for a short while. "No, I'm not leaving this bed ever. I'm going to spend my life here. I'm going to _die_ here."

Jooheon rolls his eyes, muttering _dramatic_ under his nose.

"You come here and see for yourself." Minhyuk sits up and straightens his arm in Jooheon's direction, then makes a gesture for Jooheon to come closer. "You'll know then."

Theoretically, Jooheon knows that if he listens to Minhyuk they both will never want to get up again. However, Jooheon is weak and tired and Minhyuk has always had the best ideas.

Minhyuk grabs Jooheon's wrist and pulls him, resulting in Jooheon laying sprawled across Minhyuk's lap. "It's not comfortable," Jooheon complains, earning himself a slap on his thigh. "Your legs are skinny."

He shifts, choosing to lay next to Minhyuk when Minhyuk suddenly stops him. "Wait, lay on your right side."

Jooheon raises his brow. "Why?"

"I want to spoon you," Minhyuk answers, as if it was obvious and Jooheon should have predicted it. "Come on, I want to cuddle."

"The things I do for you," Jooheon mutters, doing as Minhyuk told him to.

Minhyuk doesn't wait to wrap his arms and legs around Jooheon, attaching himself to his boyfriend like a koala. He rests his forehead against the back of Jooheon's head and closes his eyes.

The room is quiet, safe for the sound of their breathing. Jooheon takes Minhyuk's hands in his and starts caressing his boyfriend's knuckles.

He feels so lazy.

"I'm going to fall asleep," Jooheon breathes.

"I know," Minhyuk answers, snuggling closer to him. "Let's sleep, okay? The others will wake us up when we need to go."

"I thought you weren't going to get up ever," Jooheon teases and Minhyuk only hums in response, ready to doze off.

Jooheon doesn't know how long they stay like this. He knows that Minhyuk has fallen asleep at one point, and although he really wants to, Jooheon can't do the same.

Suddenly he hears commotion in the hall. He stares at the door, curious what is going on, but not enough to leave Minhyuk's arms. A few seconds later he hears knocking on the door. He immediately knows it is Changkyun.

Jooheon wants to open the door, but as he tries to move Minhyuk unconsciously tightens his embrace, and Jooheon doesn't think it is worth waking him up. He hears someone talking outside their room, but he can't make out what they are saying, when suddenly the door opens, revealing Hoseok.

"Told you it was open," Hoseok says to someone, looking to the right before he enters the room. "You two are up for a walk with us? We're gonna go to a convenience store and maybe take some photos."

"We?" Jooheon echoes.

"Hyungwon, Changkyun and I."

"No," comes Minhyuk's sleepy voice.

Going out isn't a bad idea, but Jooheon doesn't really feel like leaving either. "No," he repeats after Minhyuk. "Buy us some snacks?"

"Sure." Hoseok eyes the two of them and shakes his head. When he leaves their room Jooheon hears him mutter _couples_ under his breath.

Jooheon closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep again.

5.

Jooheon feels guilty for not noticing it earlier.

The last few weeks were packed. Between performances, their individual activities, and preparations for their new comeback they didn't have time for anything. Jooheon doesn't remember when the last time they all finished their schedules before midnight was. They are exhausted, with little hours of sleep and much to do.

When their schedules are full like this it's normal to get little sleep and doze off in different places at strange times. The more exhausted they are, the more irritable and prone to arguments they get. Quietness is nothing weird and even Minhyuk, who seems to _never_ shut up, stays silent and just rests whenever he can.

Maybe that's why Jooheon doesn't know that there is something wrong until they reach their dorm after a dance practice. 

Miraculously it's the first time they've come home so early in weeks, but it's also probably the last time before their comeback that they have so much time for themselves.

Everyone is tired, but they're also relieved with the feeling of accomplishment. They're a little energized, enough to throw some jokes, the atmosphere light instead of tense. 

Unnaturally, Minhyuk is the only one quiet the whole time.

He's probably exhausted, Jooheon tells himself as he takes off his shoes, although he makes a note to make sure that it's nothing else. But before he can even ask Minhyuk disappears in his room, slamming the door shut.

Immediately, the living room goes quiet. Hyungwon looks at Jooheon with a raised brow.

"What's wrong with him?" Kihyun asks Jooheon. His tone sounds a little accusatory, as if it was Jooheon's fault that his boyfriend is in a bad mood. "He was quiet the whole day."

"I don't know," Jooheon hesitates. He feels a little ashamed, because up until now he had no idea that there was something wrong. "I'll go talk to him."

Kihyun nods. Thankfully, no one says anything more. Hyungwon makes some comment about wanting to sleep until their comeback and Hoseok makes fun of him for being lazy, and Jooheon can slip into Minhyuk's room without the heavy weight of his members' stares.

The room is dim, illuminated only by Minhyuk's bedside lamp. The vocalist is lying on the bed, still in his sweats and hoodie, his back facing the door. Jooheon closes the door after himself.

Minhyuk doesn't move, but Jooheon is sure he isn't asleep yet. He sits down on Minhyuk's bed.

"Hey," he begins softly, unsure what he should do. He isn't used to Minhyuk being so apathetic. "What's wrong?"

Minhyuk shifts, hiding his face in the pillow. "Nothing," comes his muffled voice. Jooheon puts his hand on Minhyuk's head and starts running his fingers through his hair. "Just tired."

There are a few seconds of silence before Jooheon speaks again. "You can tell me anything."

"Yeah, I know."

Suddenly Minhyuk tenses and Jooheon stops his movement and waits, unsure what he is going to do. But then Minhyuk relaxes and Jooheon starts stroking his hair again.

"My knee hurts."

Jooheon looks at Minhyuk's right leg, alarmed. It's only then that he notices it's positioned the way that Minhyuk finds the most comfortable whenever his old injury is acting up.

"What do you need?" he asks, hoping it's not bad enough to worry about going to the hospital. Although they should notice if it was this bad, and Minhyuk would say something sooner, he can't help but worry.

"I should put some ice on it," Minhyuk says to Jooheon's relief. "I'll get it in a minute."

"I'll get it for you," Jooheon offers immediately, already getting up from the bed.

When he exits the room he notices the dorm is quiet, everyone already in their bedrooms, Changkyun probably hanging out with other members, having decided to let Jooheon and Minhyuk have some time together. Usually they don't like kicking Changkyun out from his own room, but Jooheon feels thankful this time.

He tries to hurry when he makes an ice bag before going back to Minhyuk's room.

"Okay," he says as a greeting when he returns. "Show me your leg."

Minhyuk whines unhappily, but he rolls on his back and grabs the material of his sweats, rolling up his pant leg. Jooheon sits down on his bed and looks at the knee, relieved to see no swelling. He puts the ice bag against the flesh and Minhyuk hisses, his leg shying away. Jooheon furrows his brows.

"Don't move." He holds Minhyuk's calf gently before pressing the ice bag again.

"It's cold," Minhyuk complains. "It's different when someone else does it and not me."

Jooheon doesn't respond to that. He feels a little disappointed that Minhyuk didn't tell him before.

"You should have told us sooner about it," he says, wondering how long Minhyuk felt the pain.

Minhyuk shifts awkwardly. "It just started," he assures. "And it isn't too bad."

Jooheon doesn't say anything to that and they both remain in silence for a few moments. While pressing the ice bag Jooheon's eyes wander to Minhyuk's tattoo. He touches the whale gently and his fingers start tracing along the ink. Lost in the moment, he admires it, when suddenly Minhyuk heaves a sigh. Jooheon looks at him, not expecting to see a frown on his boyfriend's face. Instinctively, Jooheon puts his index and middle fingers on the space between Minhyuk's brows and starts massaging it. Minhyuk blinks slowly, his uneven blink even more evident with how tired he looks.

"Don't frown," Jooheon tells him. "You will get wrinkles."

Minhyuk wets his lips. He's thinking about something but Jooheon doesn't know what it is and he feels lost.

"Seriously," he says. "What's wrong?"

Minhyuk presses his lips in a tight line. "Today..." he begins, but then stops, looking unsure what to say.

Jooheon doesn't rush him.

"Today was hard," Minhyuk expresses at last.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Minhyuk shakes his head. "No, I'm okay."

He doesn't seem exactly _okay_ but Jooheon knows better than to push when Minhyuk doesn't want to elaborate. He looks down, helpless, wondering what he can do instead.

"Stay here tonight," Minhyuk demands suddenly. Jooheon looks back at him. "I want to cuddle you the whole night. Please."

"Okay," Jooheon agrees easily. "But Changkyun?"

"Can we tell him to sleep in your bed instead?" Minhyuk asks and Jooheon nods.

Changkyun most definitely won't be happy about giving up his room, but he won't object too much when Jooheon explains the situation. Suddenly, he grimaces. "He's going to think we'll have sex and won't shut up about it tomorrow."

Minhyuk snorts. "Let him say whatever he wants to." A moment of silence. "We can make him believe we did it in his bed."

Jooheon makes a sound similar to a chuckle. "Will you ever stop being a menace?"

"Never." Minhyuk doesn't grin like he usually does, but he sends Jooheon a small smile and Jooheon is relieved that in spite of a bad day Minhyuk tries to cheer up at least slightly. "We can traumatize him tomorrow."

"That sounds fun."

Minhyuk hums, but he doesn't really sound enthusiastic.

His hands are clenched, his shoulders are tense. It is obvious that Minhyuk's thoughts are all over the place.

Not knowing what to do, Jooheon leans down. He drops a gentle kiss against the ink on Minhyuk's thigh. "I love you," he reminds the other.

"I love you too," Minhyuk answers quietly.

"Whatever you're thinking about, don't," Jooheon tells him. "You don't need these thoughts."

They stay quiet for a few seconds, neither of them saying anything, until Minhyuk moves his hand to grab Jooheon's hand. "Thank you," he says softly, caressing Jooheon's fingers.

Half an hour later, when they're cuddled under the covers, Minhyuk already fast asleep and snoring softly, Jooheon doesn't think long before he takes his phone and opens the camera. He takes a picture of Minhyuk's sleeping face and uploads it on fancafe with a cheesy line.

When a few moments later he hears the members calling his name, complaining that he posted a picture of Minhyuk in such an intimate setting without asking them first, he closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep. He stays still when the door to the room opens, knowing that no one would try to wake them up now.

The scolding can wait.

6.

"Some of us are single, you know."

Jooheon can imagine the way Minhyuk rolls his eyes at Changkyun's comment. He presses himself closer to Minhyuk, and the other tightens his embrace, neither of them tearing their eyes off the screen.

Changkyun lets out an exasperated sigh. "Sure, ignore me all you want."

"You're just jealous," Minhyuk says, nuzzling his face in Jooheon's hair.

Laying together on a couch, pressed together to make sure they both would fit, isn't exactly the most comfortable position but Jooheon doesn't complain. Especially when Minhyuk drops kisses or whispers in his ear from time to time.

He adores moments like this, staying in the dorm with his boyfriend on their free day to watch a movie. The only downside is Changkyun.

"You don't have to watch if you don't want to," Jooheon reminds him.

After all, they aren't bothering anyone. They are just cuddling quietly on the couch, but Changkyun acts as if he never saw anything worse.

How ridiculous.

Changkyun pouts, crossing his arms, sinking in the armchair. Minhyuk pecks Jooheon's nape and Jooheon smirks at the choking sounds Changkyun makes to express his discontent.

7.

It isn't the time to be clingy, but they were never good with following the rules.

All of them are in the middle of shooting another reality show. Seated around a table, they were supposed to discuss what to do for the day. No one was surprised when Minhyuk chose to sit down beside Jooheon, although Hoseok sent them a look that was supposed to be a warning. _Behave, or else_.

There's nothing wrong with being touchy a little, because all the members are used to physical affection to the point where it is weird when there is none for a long time. But Minhyuk is crossing the line.

At first he linked their arms together, grabbed Jooheon's hand and played with his fingers, sharing his ideas with the others about what he thought they should do. But the more time passed the more clingy he would get, pressing himself against Jooheon, throwing his leg across Jooheon's lap.

When Minhyuk presses a not-so-subtle kiss behind Jooheon's ear, Jooheon sees with the corner of his eye how Kihyun, who is seated on the other side of Minhyuk, smacks the other vocalist's thigh. Minhyuk startles, surprised, eyes wide as Kihyun gives him a glare.

"Stop it," Kihyun demands quietly, covering his mic.

Jooheon can sense that Minhyuk is going to respond, which would undoubtedly bring attention to them. As long as they are quiet the moments where they are fooling around a little can be cut, and Jooheon knows it would be better if the exchange wasn't shown to the fans.

He squeezes Minhyuk's hand and Minhyuk looks at him. "Later," Jooheon mouths.

Minhyuk pouts but doesn't argue, deciding to pay attention to the others instead. Jooheon looks at Kihyun, who is still frowning, before joining back in the conversation.

It was later, when they're having a break after the staff left to prepare the next segment, that Kihyun approaches Minhyuk.

"You need to stop this." His voice is stern and firm and Minhyuk looks surprised, as if he genuinely had no idea what Kihyun is talking about. Kihyun rolls his eyes. "I'm talking about you and Jooheon."

Minhyuk frowns. "We're not doing anything."

"You're doing _everything_ ," Kihyun replies, exasperated. "Seriously, you're attached to each other all the time. It looks suspicious."

"We were attached to each other even before we started dating," Minhyuk argues. "Seriously, nothing changed. We're being normal."

"Kihyun is right." Minhyuk turns his head to look at Hyunwoo, who looks like he has been listening to the conversation since it started but decided to join only now. "You're doing the same things as before, but you two are much more intense now. It's like you're trying to make sure that no one has any doubts that you two are in love."

It is one thing to be scolded by Kihyun, who loves being right and making sure everything works like he wants it to. It is a completely different thing to be scolded by him and the leader, and even though Minhyuk doesn't think they are right he knows it is a lost battle.

He furrows his brows. Arguing about it is pointless. "Okay. I will stop."

"You don't have to stop _completely_ ," Hyunwoo offers quickly, knowing fully well that Minhyuk can act extreme at times. "Just, tone it down. Spend some time with others, too, so it looks like you're just extra clingy today instead."

Minhyuk nods, feeling a little defeated.

For the rest of the filming Minhyuk does as he was told, bothering Hoseok and Changkyun as much as he can and making a show as he dramatically confesses his undying love to Hyungwon. He doesn't feel particularly happy about it but he is able to mask it, laughing even louder than before and being much more obnoxious than usually.

When the night finally comes and they are getting ready to sleep Minhyuk can't be more thankful that he shares a room with Jooheon and Hyungwon. He leaves the bathroom and instead of choosing his own bed he lies down next to Jooheon without saying a word. He knows the cameras are on but he doesn't care. He spent the last five hours apart from his boyfriend and he misses him.

Jooheon isn't asleep yet. He doesn't comment it at first, only scoots over so Minhyuk has enough space. When they get into comfortable position Jooheon looks at Hyungwon, who is already fast asleep, and relaxes in Minhyuk's arms.

"Shouldn't you be in your bed?"

Minhyuk only shrugs.

Jooheon chuckles. He is sure that this part won't be edited out, and somehow he likes the idea of being caught on the camera like this.

8.

Jooheon frowns, mouthing the words. Something is off.

He reads the lyrics again. The whole piece, then different parts, sometimes single lines, and it all seems okay but it still isn't what Jooheon wants. The worst thing is that Jooheon isn't even sure what to do to improve it.

His block started a few days earlier, and Jooheon did his best to work through it, but no matter how much he tried to force himself, nothing came up. It feels like he forgot how to write. He can't name the feelings he wants to convey and he doesn't know the words needed to express them.

With a resigned sigh Jooheon hides his face in his hands. He contemplates taking a break but he knows that if he stops now it will be harder to start again.

Half an hour later and Jooheon still hasn't found the solution. He wants to scream in frustration. Jooheon stares aggressively at the piece of paper, his writing illegible with all the corrections and side notes sprawled everywhere. The page is a mess, and Jooheon relates to it a lot.

Suddenly, the alarm indicating that someone has just unlocked the door to his studio goes off and in the next moment, Minhyuk walks in with bags filled with food, the mouthwatering smell filling the room.

"Hi, baby," Minhyuk greets him, putting the bags on the table before giving Jooheon a kiss. "Missed me?"

"Always," Jooheon answers, distracted. His stomach tightens as he eyes the food. "You came to eat here?"

"Duh." Minhyuk starts unpacking the bags. "You've been hiding here the whole day, I thought you'd appreciate my company. I brought japchae."

Jooheon is ready to cry in relief while his stomach grumbles in hunger. He accepts the container that Minhyuk hands him, along with a pair of chopsticks. "I love you so much right now."

"I know, I'm the best," Minhyuk says confidently. "Eat it all, I abandoned Hyungwon and Kihyun to come here."

They eat, Jooheon wolfing down the food and Minhyuk telling him excitedly what he was up to before he decided to visit Jooheon in the studio and about a new place he saw that may be nice for their next date. It's comfortable as Minhyuk starts rambling about whatever comes to his mind and Jooheon just hums in response, too busy eating to give proper reactions.

"So," Minhyuk says after finishing his story. "What are you working on now? Can I see?"

"No." Jooheon frowns, his mouth full. He swallows before continuing. "It's not finished yet. I won't show it to you."

"Why not?" Minhyuk asks, surprised. "You showed me your unfinished pieces a few times already."

That is true. Jooheon remembers every time he would show his songs to Minhyuk before they were finished, letting Minhyuk be the only one to see his progress. But all those times Jooheon knew what he wanted to do, and how, and the results were always amazing. He didn't have to be worried about Minhyuk's opinion.

However, this time is different. Jooheon doesn't know what he wants to do with the song. He doesn't think he can actually finish it. Jooheon hates feeling so helpless, and he definitely doesn't want Minhyuk to see something that Jooheon isn't sure would ever be satisfying.

"Just because," he says finally.

Minhyuk nods, although Jooheon knows that he didn't expect to be rejected. "Well, will you show me later, then?"

"You'll be the first person to see it when I'm ready," Jooheon promises.

Even though it is obvious that Jooheon wouldn't show it to anyone else before Minhyuk, the older still smiles brightly at the confirmation. "Actually, I was thinking if I could stay here for a while."

Jooheon raises his brow, surprised that Minhyuk has to ask. "Sure. But I'm going to be working, so you will have to busy yourself somehow."

Minhyuk nods eagerly. "Of course. I won't bother you at all." Somehow, Jooheon doesn't believe him. He makes a face. "I _won't_ ," Minhyuk insists.

"Okay, but the moment you start talking, I will call Hoseok to take you away."

Minhyuk gasps, dramatically placing his hand on his chest. "You would do that to your boyfriend?"

No, he wouldn't, but Minhyuk doesn't have to know.

True to his word, Minhyuk does try. For the most part he busies himself with his phone, reading webtoons and laughing at some memes that he sends in their group chat. Jooheon's phone lights up every few minutes with Minhyuk's spam. Only a few times he tries to distract Jooheon, but every time Jooheon is able to remind him that he is trying to work and Minhyuk shuts up for a while.

Jooheon doesn't write much more, but he doesn't fail to notice how much lighter his mood is with Minhyuk around.

9.

Jooheon lets out a quiet, agonizing whine beside Minhyuk. The vocalist looks at him, surprised.

"What's wrong?"

Jooheon clenches and unclenches his fists. His fingers are stiff and red. Whoever thought it was a good idea to make them wait outside in this weather must be heartless.

"I'm cold," he complains. "I forgot my gloves."

Minhyuk hums sympathetically as he takes Jooheon's hands in his and starts rubbing them between his fingers, but Jooheon's fingers are so cold that the action hurts and he starts complaining again.

Minhyuk lets out a quiet laugh. "You're such a baby," he teases him.

The older entwines their fingers and steps closer to Jooheon. He hides Jooheon's hands in the pockets of his own jacket, holding them tightly. They're practically hugging at this point, and Minhyuk's warm breath teases Jooheon's ear.

"Better?" he asks and Jooheon exhales.

"Better."

10.

Minhyuk loves Jooheon.

It's a fact, a universal law. Everyone knows it. Jooheon knows it, other members know it, probably the whole world knows it. And even though most of their fans must think it's a different kind of love, at least they know that Jooheon is one of a kind and Minhyuk is crazy about him.

But no one knows that Jooheon is his everything, his happiness, his courage, his determination, his strength. Jooheon is all that matters and Minhyuk wants to cry because he is in love. It's overwhelming, but it's also beautiful, and Minhyuk doesn't want to stop loving Jooheon. He doesn't think he will ever be able to stop.

Jooheon is his strength but Minhyuk feels so weak when he forgets about the whole world and stares at the other's smile, Jooheon's cute cheeks and pretty eyes forming tight lines when he laughs. Jooheon is everything that's good in the world and Minhyuk wants to cuddle him and kiss him and touch him and spend his whole life with him. Jooheon is beautiful and Minhyuk wants to cry.

And oh god, he _is_ crying.

Minhyuk isn't a sap, not usually. He really isn't. He blames the alcohol.

He doesn't realize how lost in his thoughts he is until Jooheon finally looks at him and their eyes are locked and the first thought that comes to Minhyuk's mind, one that he would always have when he was only crushing on the other, is _holy shit he caught me_. The next thought that comes is _it's okay, he knows I love him_.

Jooheon reaches his hand to touch Minhyuk's cheek and wipe his tears, a fond smile on his lips.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm drunk," Minhyuk blurts. It's true, everyone knows he can't handle alcohol. He used to hate how he can't drink with others without the alcohol getting to his head, but now it's okay, everything is okay, because Jooheon is with him and Minhyuk's tearing up again.

He's never been happier.

Jooheon coos as he wipes more tears. "What's so wrong with being drunk that you have to cry?" he laughs, and Minhyuk shrugs.

"I love you," Minhyuk chokes. Jooheon hums. "You're so amazing and I'm so happy. I want you to know."

"I know," Jooheon assures him.

Minhyuk shakes his head, because Jooheon may know, but he doesn't _know_. "You're so sweet and so beautiful. I just- I just love you, _so much_."

Jooheon chuckles, leaning in to press a kiss against Minhyuk's lips. Minhyuk sighs. Jooheon's hands rest on his cheeks and Minhyuk grabs his shirt, rumpling the material, feeling emotions washing over him.

He loves Jooheon so much and Jooheon loves him back and he couldn't be happier.

The kiss ends definitely too fast, but Jooheon is still close to him and maybe that's enough. Minhyuk whimpers, leaning on to rest his head on Jooheon's shoulder.

"Is he drunk again?" Minhyuk hears someone laugh, and he's not sure who it is, but he doesn't care.

Jooheon wraps his arms around Minhyuk and hugs him tightly, and it's so nice to be held like this, in his lover's embrace. He smiles, the smile hidden from other people, but Minhyuk thinks Jooheon must know that he's happy.

Jooheon presses a kiss against his temple and everyone is teasing them and Minhyuk is drunk, but everything is okay.


End file.
